incubatorplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Incubator Plus:Policy
Incubator Plus Policy What Incubator Plus hosts * The Incubator Plus hosts tests of new language editions of the following current or requested Wikimedia projects: ** Wikipedia (prefix "Wp/") ** Wiktionary (prefix "Wikt/" ** Wikiquote (prefix "Wq/") ** Wikibooks (prefix "Wb/") ** Wikinews (prefix "Wn/") ** Wikiversity (prefix "Wv/") ** Wikisource (prefix "Ws/") ** Wikitravel (prefix "Wt/") ** Wikispecies (prefix "Wsp/") ** For a tests of the not yet existing Wikimythes please use (prefix "Wm/") * Incubator Plus does not host a test project which is not in the list above or don't have a proposal on New Projects Proposals. Starting a new test language * You can start a test language of the projects mentioned above, at any time for any reason. It is not required to have a proposal at Meta, but it is more useful. * You have to do following: ** Create a main page, with an article name consisting of just the prefix: Project/code. *** Project: see What Incubator Plus hosts *** Code: a valid ISO-639 code. An ISO 639-1 code, if it doesn't exists, an ISO 639-3 code. If there is no ISO-code you can use the complete languagename or ask an to create an IP code. ** List the test on Template:Tests. Closure or deletion * Tests on the Wikimedia Incubator that are inactive for over a year will be deleted or placed to here. A test here cannot be deleted. * If a project is given final approval by the language subcommittee, the test's pages will be imported to the new subdomain wiki. All pages will be deleted, except the main page, and a notice will be added. * If it is rejected, the test will be kept for future proposals when the requirements are fulfilled. Whilst on Incubator Nomenclature * All pages in a test have a prefix of the form "project/langcode/", for example "wp/en/" for English Wikipedia. * Images need to be uploaded directly to the Incubator Plus; we do not have access to the Wikimedia Commons. * Templates and categories must be prefixed just like articles must. Test Admins * Whilst on Incubator Plus, you may apply for test adminship. This gives you admin rights (to delete and protect pages, and to block users) on your test only. * This requires that: ** the user is a good contributor to the test language. ** the test language must have more than 25 pages of content. ** the test language must be active for at least the last week. * If the language is approved fully, the test admins will become admins on the new wiki, and lose their status here (they can reapply it at the normal way). * If the test is inactive for more than 4 months you will lose your status at the Incubator Plus. Further reading: Incubator Plus:Administrators See also * Requests for new languages * Language proposal policy Wikia Policy There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Other policies for this Wikia will be decided by the wiki community. It's generally best to keep policies as simple as possible, and not to introduce too many rules. A growing wiki can usually do well with a few simple policies and a lot of good will and cooperation. Adding Category:Policy to any policy pages will add them to the policy category. This is found here. See also Project:Simplified ruleset *